


The Longer the Waiting, the Sweeter the Kiss

by wildlilies



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildlilies/pseuds/wildlilies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world just seems to want to keep them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Longer the Waiting, the Sweeter the Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that popped into my head last night. Let me know what you think!

Matt tapped his fingers against his leg impatiently as he listened to the ringing of the phone and waited for Alex to pick up.

“Hello, darling.”

“Hi, love. I was just, ah, checking up on where you are at the moment?”

Alex sighed. “Still on set. The power went out for a good hour; we’re really behind on the scenes for tonight.”

Matt tried not to let his disappointment affect his tone. “Right. So you’re probably not going to make it home before I have to leave then, huh?”

“Oh Matt, I’m so sorry. I really wanted to see you before you left. We’ve hardly spent any time together this past week, and I just –“

“Hey, hey, Alex – it’s alright. I would’ve just liked to kiss you one last time before I left. Don’t worry – we’ll see each other in a couple of weeks when we have that free weekend, remember? You’re still going to drive up, yeah?”

“Don’t be daft, of course I am. I couldn’t say no to a weekend with you. I – oh, I’m sorry; they’re calling me back to film. Listen, be safe and drive carefully, you hear? And call or text or something when you get there. I love you, Matt.”

“I love you too, Alex. Talk to you soon.”

He hung up the phone and grabbed his bag. After glancing around their shared flat one last time to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything, Matt flicked off the lights and locked the door, leaving a lingering silence in his wake.

x x x 

Two and a half weeks later, Alex found herself pacing around on set, anxious to get off work and see Matt. She glanced at her watch – only a few more hours and she’d be done. She glanced up sharply as she heard two crew members conversing as they walked by.

“… already three inches, apparently it’s going to keep coming down hard all day. The roads will be iced over soon.”

Alex grabbed one of their sleeves, interrupting them. “Wait, is it snowing? I thought that was supposed to hold off until tomorrow?”

The crew member shook his head. “No matter the forecast, it’s snowing right now. Looks like it’s just going to get worse over the next few hours.”

As they walked away, Alex couldn’t help but feel extreme disappointment. No doubt the director would want to film until it was almost impossible to get home safely, and at that point, it would be unlikely that she’d be able to drive up to see Matt. She pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed his number.

“Well, hello gorgeous.”

She smiled in spite of herself. “Hello yourself. Working hard?”

“Ha! As hard as I can despite being distracted by the thought of seeing you tonight.”

Alex hesitated, biting her lip. “Have you checked the weather lately?”

“No, hold on. I’ll look.”

She tapped her foot as she waited for Matt to look up the forecast.

“Bugger.”

“I know. If I left right now, I could probably make it just fine. But I’m sure we’re going to film until the last possible minute, and at that point, I’m not so sure.”

Matt let out a breath. “Yeah. Alright, well. How about we just see what the weather does over the next few hours? And then when you’re done we can make a decision.”

“Okay. I’ll talk to you later.”

Several hours later, the director finally gave in and called it quits for the day. Alex hurriedly changed out of her costume and bundled up for the 5 minute walk home. It took her quite a bit longer than that, slipping on the ice and flailing her arms to keep her balance on the slick sidewalk. When she finally reached her flat she glared at the snow reproachfully before stepping inside and shutting the door behind her, immediately turning up the heat.

_Perhaps I can still make it to Cardiff if I drive really slowly_ , Alex thought as she stamped the snow off of her shoes. She was just hanging up her coat and scarf when her phone buzzed. She fished it out of her pockets and answered it immediately.

“Hi, Matt.”

“Hi love. The weather’s no good, huh?”

“No. It took me twice as long to walk home, but I think-“

“Oh, no you don’t. I know what you’re thinking, there’s no way you can make it up here in this weather. All the transportation has been shut down, I’m not going to let you drive yourself.”

Alex huffed and felt her eyes well up with tears of frustration. “But I just… All I wanted was to spend the weekend with you.”

“I know, love. But your safety is much more important to me. Don’t worry – we’ll see each other in a few more weeks.”

Alex walked over and curled up on the sofa. “But that’s so far away,” she said in a small voice.

Matt chuckled softly. “I know. I miss you like crazy.”

“I miss you too.”

“Promise me you won’t leave your flat until this clears up? You have plenty of food, yeah?”

“Yeah. I promise.”

“Good. Stay safe, I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

After she hung up, Alex sank back into the couch cushions and flipped on the television. After flipping through the channels for several moments, her phone buzzed once, indicating a text message. Opening the message, she found a goofy picture Matt must have just taken of himself along with a message.

_We’ll be together again before long. Keep that pretty face of yours smiling. Love you! xx Matt_

Unable to stop the smile that spreads across her face, Alex closes her eyes and presses her phone against her heart, hoping it will quell the longing for her other half for just a little while.

x x x 

The next three weeks passed slowly for Matt, despite the fact that he talked to Alex every day. Finally, he only had two more nights left before he got to see her. Steven had informed them that this episode would be shot in London, so Matt would be able to stay at home with Alex while working there. The first couple of nights, Alex would be out on location shooting, but she’d be home to give them plenty of time to see each other.

He was just relaxing in his trailer during a break when Jenna knocked on his door and popped her head in. 

“Steven just called a meeting, said it was really important that everyone be there. He’s got a surprise, or something. I wonder which character he’s going to kill off now.” Jenna smirked.

Matt laughed and jumped up to follow her. When they got to the meeting, they settled on an empty couch and waited for Steven to make his announcement. After checking that everyone was present, Steven cleared his throat.

“Alright, everyone. There’s been a change in the next episode. I know it’s short notice for you all, but everything has been taken care of so we’re going through with it. The location for the next episode has been changed from London to New York. We all fly out the day after tomorrow in the morning. So pack your bags! And we’re done for the day, so have a good evening.”

All around him, the members of the cast and crew were chatting excitedly about going to New York. Of all the times to go to New York, they had to do it when he was looking forward to seeing Alex. He gave a brief, forced grin to Jenna and heaved himself up off the couch to head back to his trailer. He pulled out his phone to text Alex and tell her the bad news. 

_I think the world wants to keep us apart. - M_

He changed quickly and left his trailer, catching a ride with Jenna back to the block of flats they had while filming. He made it up to his room and had pulled out a suitcase when his phone buzzed.

_What do you mean? Are you not coming to London?? -A_

_Bloody Steven decided he wanted to shoot in New York instead. So we’re flying out the day after tomorrow, a few hours before you’re due back to London. –M_

_Damn. When are you due back? -A_

_Two weeks. Right after you leave for L.A. –M_

_You’re right. The world hates us. –A_

_Indeed. But I won’t put up with it for much longer. –M_

_Well, we’ve made it this long. What’s another few weeks? –A_

_You’re going to be in L.A. for a whole month. That means six more weeks apart : ( -M_

_I know, darling. We’re strong though, we can do it. And after those six weeks, we both are done with filming for a good long while. So there won’t be any more things getting in the way, right? -A_

_Right, you’re right. Love you, I’ll call you in New York. –M_

_Love you too. Have a good time! -A_

Matt tossed his phone onto his bed and fell down onto it as well, rubbing a hand over his face. He wasn’t sure he could make it six more weeks without holding her, kissing her, making love to her. They had spent large amounts of time apart early on in their relationship, but now that they were farther along all he wanted to do was be with her. He missed falling asleep with her curled around him and then waking up to her gorgeous face. 

Sighing, he pushed the thoughts from his head. Thinking about how much he missed Alex wouldn’t make things any easier. As he packed, he sent up a plea to whoever would listen that the next six weeks would go by as quickly as possible.

x x x

Finally, it was almost time for them to be reunited. Matt had finished filming the night before, and had immediately packed his car and driven back to London the next morning. He got back early, around 10, to clean the flat and shop for groceries before Alex got back the next day. As he was unpacking his phone buzzed, and he dove for it eagerly.

“Alex!”

“Hi darling! Are you back home yet?”

“Yeah, yeah. I just got in. Why are you still up? You should be asleep.”

“Oh, I couldn’t sleep. Thought I’d give you a call.”

“Everything is still good with your flight tonight, right? No delays or anything?”

“Nope, everything looks good. I’m just waiting, now.”

“I can’t bloody wait to see you. How is Salome? She went back with her father yesterday, right?”

Matt listened happily as Alex chatted about Salome and what they’d done the past few days. After a few minutes, he heard a distant noise in addition to Alex’s voice. He was confused, but figured it was the television, and let her continue.

“Oh, um, I should probably go. Catch up on my sleep, you know.”

“Right, definitely. Listen, I’ll see you at baggage claim tomorrow. I love you so much; I can’t wait to see you.”

“I can’t wait to see you too, darling. Love you.”

Matt spent the rest of the day cleaning the flat and picking up groceries. After a long day’s work, he settled down with a beer to watch television. After watching several episodes of Doctor Who, a football match, and a crappy movie, he decided he’d call it a night after one more episode of Top Gear. It was just past midnight, and the early morning was catching up to him. He’d just flipped off the TV when the doorbell rang.

Confused as to who would be ringing the bell at this hour, he made his way to the door. As he opened it, a huge grin spread across his face when he saw a pair of familiar green eyes looking back at him.

“You’re here.”

Alex bit her lip and shrugged nonchalantly. “I caught an early flight. Really early flight.”

Matt stared happily at her a bit longer before pulling her inside and grabbing her luggage, setting it in the hall and shutting the door. He spun around and immediately wrapped his arms around her tightly, burying his face in her neck as she giggled and smoothed her hands up and down his back. He squeezed her once more before pulling back and looking her in the eyes, cupping her face with his hands. Slowly, he leaned in and their lips met, moving together in a loving kiss. Suddenly everything felt right with the world – he had his girl back and nothing else mattered. After a few moments, he pulled back and slid his hands down to her waist. She grinned at him.

“Hello, darling.”

“Hello, love.” He brushed his lips over her forehead, cheeks, nose and mouth, scattering kisses before resting his forehead against hers. “We’re never not seeing each other for that long again, got it?”

Alex sighed happily and slid her hands up around his neck. “Got it. No arguments from me.”

As Matt kissed her once more, he knew that he could wait any amount of time for her as long as he could have her forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "The Longer The Waiting (The Sweeter The Kiss)" by Josh Turner


End file.
